<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pieces of Heaven by Schattenfeuer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746850">Pieces of Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer'>Schattenfeuer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nightmare Harem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Sex, F/M, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, genderneutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To him, you were without any comparison. To him, you were essential to his completion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pieces of Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nervous energy rolled off him in shaky waves, pulled his muscles taunt and made his jaw work nonstop ever since he had followed his brother’s billowing, scarlet red cape over the door step. Old grudges were long buried and while he could not entirely let go, not yet, he still held onto the one good thing that had become the root of this all. You. So it should not surprise anyone that you were a near constant presence in his mind, that days away from you were dreadful, if not raw agony. </p><p>Over the shortest amount of time he became restless, pacing where he should be standing still, fidgeting in places that needed absolut control. He made a fool out of himself with harsh words and an even harsher tone of voice, but he just could not stop, your lack of presence was an itch in that one place between his shoulder blades that he just could not reach, no matter how much he twisted or turned. Lucia, of course, was the only one who knew how to read between the lines of his sharp barbs and jagged words, dripping with poison and frustration. </p><p>The clob of the horses’ hooves on the paved street had never sounded more like music to his ears than now, when they had finally left behind the capital and the king’s suffocating palace walls behind them,  for each jump and stride of his mare brought him closer to you, the longer this cursed journey went on, the stronger became the jittering of his hands until he was unable to hold the reins properly. His horse was frothing and panting from exhaustion by the time the two of them had crossed the elegantly twirled iron gates of Lucia’s estate, he himself was in no better condition and yet, his feet carried him up the main stairway, all the way to your room in record speed. </p><p>The door collided against the wall behind it, crashed against it with the force he had unintentionally used to throw it open, but no one was there, your room was empty and his heart dropped, all the way from his chest to the ground, about to shatter into a million little pieces as old doubts came crawling back to the forefront of mind,  what if you had finally grown tired of him? Now that he was to rule at Lucia’s side, he had more duties than ever before. </p><p>What if you had found solace in the arms of another? His mind bound and jumped from one dramatic outcome to the next, down a dark path that was still beyond him to control. In a way, Lucia saved him in that moment as he clapped a hand on his shoulder, grinning and teasing with his trademark smirk.</p><p>“Aren’t you in the wrong room?”, confusion clouded over golden eyes for a moment only and then he was off again, all while calling himself a fool for daring to hope. The door to his own chambers had never looked so intimidating before as it did now, there was something fatalistic in the click of it closing behind him. In the dark of his room, he stood and waited, motionless until his eyes got used to the thin stripe of silver moonlight, falling through the curtains and onto his bed. His heart, this stubborn, wily thing, which had been on the verge of breaking from pure stress suddenly felt so much lighter. Curled up in a nest of blankets and pillows, you almost looked like a mouse, small and vulnerable, worthy of protection and only to be approached with the utmost care. </p><p>And careful he was, leaving behind his cape and jacket, slipping out of his boots and yanking off his pants and shirt, he crawled into your little nest, pressed his own body to the curve of your back, while his arms snuck around your midsection, pulling you tighter against him, as if you were his anchor and he about to disappear into thin air. </p><p>“Hmm...Levy?”, your eye cracked open, only for a few inches and a few seconds alone before sleep’s sweet embrace lured you back into blissful darkness. He exhaled slowly and pressed his face against the softness of your hair, your scent and the feeling of your beating heart against his chest coming together to form his own personal piece of heaven. And in this warmth he could lose himself, the need for you being so great that it gnawed inside him. Pressed against your back and curled up into you, he could feel himself growing hard, painfully so. He couldn’t stop himself, days spent apart from you were days too many and his patience had long run out. How desperate could one man be? To turn into such a starved wreck, hungry for love. No, not just any love, it had to be yours. </p><p>His breath fanned over the side of your neck and while you squirmed ever so slightly in his grip, you kept on sleeping peacefully, oblivious to your lover’s anguish. The first kisses he pressed against your nape and the back of your shoulder were soft, gentle, a butterfly’s wings grazing your skin, leaving little echoes of warmth behind that quickly escalated into him dragging the tips of his fangs over the curve of your neck, nipping at the shell of your ear. </p><p>“Please wake up…”, he murmured, desperation tinged his voice and making it rasp, he could  feel how hot his own cheeks were but shame had long been abandoned, at least for tonight. Now, he was just glad that you were here, that you were real and warm and so very willing to reassure him in his shaking believes as you turned in his arms, your own hands crawling up his chest to settle on his cheeks. You looked beautiful in the light of the moon, like something off this world and in a way you were. In times like this, he could see it, the essence of the other world that had created you, shaped and filled you to make you the person you were now and it still made him awestruck. “Hey…”</p><p>“Hey…”, you echoed back to him, a sleepy smile curling lazily on your lips as you draped one of your legs over his hip, drawing him closer against the heat gathered in the apex of your thighs. Even now, with your eyes half lidded and the remnants of your dreams still vibrant in the shadow thrown by your eyelashes you knew what he wanted, what he needed so much right now. “Come here…”</p><p>He did not need much coaxing, his arms tightening their embrace as he pushed up your nightwear to feel the entirety of your body as it molted so perfectly against his. The moment you became one with each other, he whimpered at the utter wholesomeness of it, the feeling of belonging overpowering as you began your slow, almost sweet dance of rocking back and forth, pushing and pulling at each other. Pleasure built at a steady, yet slow pace as he tasted your lips, tried to pry the taste of home, of you from the tip of your tongue to keep it, all of it close to his heart. </p><p>His name became a hushed whisper, then a prayer, falling from your lips in a sonorous moan, drawn out and foreign to his ears, addictive in the way it fueled the fire in his chest and blurred his view. You were unashamed, unafraid of showing your love, your dedication and in your bravery he found his inner strength, crashing against you in a tangle of limbs and messy kisses, each of them a silent thank you, each one a soundless I love you that he wanted to press onto your skin until you were covered in it, until you could feel and see and sense only him. </p><p>The heat of raw lust came and when it finally reached its impending climax, all he could see were stars, galaxies that danced in your hazed eyes as now it was his turn to your name into a prayer, to worship you until his mouth would bleed and his lungs turn to dust, as you bestowed blessing upon blessing upon him. As if he were worthy. </p><p>And maybe he was. In this little piece of heaven, where only you and him existed, maybe here, you both were worthy of this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>